Captivated
by weols
Summary: A collection of KagaKuro one-shots because everyone needs a little more KagaKuro love in their lives. Features bathtub sex and secondhand embarrassment.
1. Chapter 1

**title**: keep you (1/1)  
**pairing(s)**: kagakuro  
**rating**: t+  
**summary**: kuroko is spoiled as hell, and in retrospect, it's all kagami's fault

**quickie notes**: hello, this is my first step into the fandom, please ignore how much of a huge loser nerd i am. unbeta'ed like woah.

* * *

Two things were for certain: Kuroko made the cutest little _erotic_ noises whenever they made out, and Kagami was either a fucking saint or a fucking idiot for holding back for as long as he did. It would always turn out to be a great night if he Kuroko humming and squeaking against his lips whenever his hands would rub at his upper thighs and back. And as equally as adorable, encouraging and just damn _enticing_ was the huffy, impatient bites he would get when he would slow down, just to tease Kuroko until he couldn't take it anymore – until he would finally cry out instead of holding back those perfect little noises. And fuck if it took everything for Kagami not to slam Kuroko against the nearest flat surface when he would make those breathy little moans; those noises could drive him to the brink of insanity and never failed to zoom past his ear drums and down to his dick. Kuroko would stutter out broken pieces of his name reverently; petal pink mouth wrapping around each syllable like it was silken poetry and not just another wanton 'Kagami-kun'. There was no better place to be than there.

A chaste peck against his lips ripped him out of his fantasies and he reciprocated with a filthy open mouthed kiss, tongue licking deep inside Kuroko's mouth. He nipped at Kuroko's swollen lower lip, smirking when the other shuddered, dark eyelashes fluttering prettily. Why the hell was he fantasizing when he had the real thing right there, perched on his lap. He slipped his hands under the loose material of Kuroko's shirt to tweak at pert nipples, and smirked when he got a high keen in return. His smirk became a dirty grin when Kuroko gasped, his thighs squeezing against Kagami's hips.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko moaned.

Oh fuck _yes_, that was still hot.

"Tell me what you want."

Kuroko growled adorably, the noise starting low in his throat out of sheer frustration; he threw his head back when Kagami licked a line up the column of his throat.

"T-taiga," he cried.

Kagami hummed in satisfaction, sucking dark spots onto the fair skin and smiling when they appeared, stark and obvious.

"Stop it, Kagami-kun."

God, yes that's exactly what he wan-. Wait.

"Please stop trying to distract me," Kuroko whined, breathing against Kagami's collarbones before slapping Kagami's hands out from under his shirt.

Okay, that was pretty much the direct opposite of what he wanted. Did he do something wrong? Was he being too rough? Questions raced through his head as he halted all movement. He heard a sigh of relief and he ducked his head, head spinning with unanswered inquiries. Hands smaller than his own cupped his cheeks and forced his head to up to look at the flushed face of a despondent Kuroko. Kagami hesitated, hands on the hem of Kuroko's shirt. Please God, please don't let that be - oh shit. That was a definite pout on his face. Fuck fuck fuck. He let his head thump onto Kuroko's shoulder with a groan – okay, so he wasn't in trouble but God damn it, he definitely knew what that pout foretold. And just when he was so fucking close to getting some; _this_ fucking close.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko started again, hands patting at his head impatiently. "I would appreciate it if you listened to me first, I really want you to do this for me. Please."

Alright, but no honestly, how could Kagami refuse that? Kuroko rarely directly asked for anything - and even more rare was getting a please that desperate outside of the bedroom. It really only took that much to fell him - he could admit was an unabashedly weak man when it came to Kuroko. He sighed noisily, hands moving to balance Kuroko onto his knees. Kuroko's hands moved from Kagami's face to his shoulders with a satisfied hum.

"Okay alright alright, what is it?" Kagami grumbled petulantly, eyeing the dark spots he left on Kuroko's neck with longing.

"Kagami's face looks very strange like that." Kuroko remarked casually, like he wasn't just about to get fucked to unconsciousness.

"If that's all you're going to say," Kagami rumbled, hands already moving to rip Kuroko's shirt off. "Then stop wiggling and let me keep going."

Kuroko huffed an endearingly annoyed sigh and palmed at Kagami's face.

"Ah! Fuck, Kuroko that hurts god damn it!"

"Then please listen to me!"

"Ah shit, you're fucking dangerous with those baby hands."

Kagami dodged another swat at his face and crushed Kuroko to his chest, effectively stopping all movement from the other.

"Okay, I'll stop, I'll stop. I'm sorry, okay?" Kagami chuckled into soft downy hair.

"Mmphh."

Kuroko's response was muffled against his chest as he nodded in agreement. Kuroko was still pouting as he was let go, and it almost made Kagami melt.

"As I was trying to say before," Kuroko started grumpily. "My parents and grandparents want you to come over for dinner again this weekend. What time will you be free on Sunday?"

Kagami stifled a horrified moan; oh God, back to that hell? As if it wasn't enough that he was still recovering from the last visit! He was barely made it out alive from the last time he stepped foot in Kuroko's home and God damn it, it was just so like Kuroko to immediately assume that Kagami would agree. He stared in obvious disbelief at Kuroko who only looked back, eyes firmly set.

"Mother and Father are warming up considerably, you know." Kuroko remarked. "Father even said that he approved of your future career plans."

That, in of itself, was a compliment of the highest degree.

"Did he now?" Kagami muttered back sarcastically. "Was this before or after another long ass rant of how he would murder me the next time he finds us alone in your room?"

"After," Kuroko answered back earnestly. "But he really said that he really does want to get to know you better."

Kuroko paused.

"And not just so he knows how exactly to kill you when you least suspect it." he added as an after thought.

"You little shit."

Kuroko squeaked uncomfortably as he was thrown and pinned onto Kagami's bed by his wrists. And as tempting as a flushed and squirming Kuroko underneath him was, he knew that he was going to have to suck it up and face the upcoming dinner like a man - no matter how much he wanted to run away and never come back. He was going to do it not to satisfy Kuroko's father, but because he knew Kuroko wanted him to. Kuroko was spoiled as _hell_, and in retrospect, it was all Kagami's fault. Kuroko stared up at him, gaze unwavering and lips still set in that stubborn pout. God, there was no way he could win.

"Fine, fine I'll go. Just stop making that ugly face."


	2. Chapter 2

**title**: pride of a momma (1/1)  
**pairings/characters**: kagakuro/seirin,aomine  
**rating**: t  
**summary**: nigou wasn't going to stay a puppy forever and suddenly kagami is desperately wishing for the small demonic thing back

**quickie notes**: i fucking refuse to believe that nigou is a year old because, at best, he's like two months old with how big he is. /casually tweaks everything so that nigou is actually appropriately aged at two months and his breed is now giant alaskan malamute ! unbeta'd like _super_ woah. thank you for all who read ~

* * *

The first time Kagami ever saw Kuroko really cry was when they had to send his dog away. Kagami couldn't say that he was too hung up about the entire thing, - even if he and the dog were okay now, the matter of fact remained that Nigou was still a dog and thus still terrifying - but unlike him, Kuroko was utterly _devastated_. It seemed that being exposed to a small and adorable Nigou managed to make everyone forget that puppies grew and god damn, did Nigou grow. After a month, it was startlingly obvious that he was not going to get away with things he used to when he was smaller. At an even height of 15 inches and a considerable weight of thirty pounds, Nigou wasn't tiny enough to sneak into the arenas they were to play in and stay hidden in their school gym during practice. When an unsuccessful bath time led to Nigou's exposure to the school board, their principal demanded they either leave him at home or face the disciplinary consequences of bringing an animal to school. It was then unanimously decided that Nigou would stay at Kuroko's home or with Kuroko's kindly neighbor from now on to avoid unnecessary trouble. And for two blissful weeks, everything was okay.

And then Kuroko's parents came home.

Needless to say, Kuroko's mother threw an earth shattering fit that not even Kuroko's pleading, teary, puppy eyed look could calm. His father on the other hand, was weak and suggested they let Nigou live with his brother who lived in a spacious house and better yet, only twenty minutes away by bus. This was not at all satisfactory for Kuroko who threw his own (admittedly adorable) fit. For all his trouble, he only got a condescending pat on his head from his mother and a comforting hug from his father. He called Kagami first, running up the stairs and shutting his door for privacy. He was already sniffling, supremely upset and unsure of what to do. He didn't realize that he was already crying until Kagami's annoyed voice filtered into his head.

"Ku-ro-ko!" Kagami groused irritated.

Kuroko started, sniffing balefully and rubbing at his face miserably. Kagami must heard his sniffles because he responded, hesitant and concerned.

"Uh, Kuroko? Is this you?"

"Kagami-kun," he managed to reply back evenly, but one look at the peacefully sleeping Nigou at the corner of his room had him in under another wave of tears.

"O-oi. Kuroko, are you okay?"

"No, I am not."

It was ridiculously childish of him to be doing this, but Kuroko was unrepentant and curled up in a ball and cried. Nigou, napping quietly, shuffled in his corner but didn't wake and for that Kuroko was thankful.

"H-hey, are you crying? Are you hurt?! Is someone there? Where are you?!"

Another voice sounded behind Kagami's, muffled and fuzzy.

"Shut the fuck up, Ahomine! Kuroko, c'mon just tell me where you are and if I'm going to need to kill someone or not."

Kuroko managed a watery laugh at the thought of a fired up Kagami trying to confront his mother; God, his ass would get handed back to him so hard and fast. He heard a sigh of relief on the other line and smiled - no matter how severe Kagami looked, he was an absolute sweetheart and Kuroko was so very lucky to have him.

"Kuroko? Are you still there?" Kagami's voice was breathless and tinny like he was running. "I'm coming over right now, are you at home?"

"No!" Kuroko exclaimed, and he cleared his throat, completely embarrassed by the fuss he created. "I'm just being silly and you don't need to worry. I'm sorry for calling and interrupting your game with Aomine-kun."

"Too late, I'm a minute away and you better come to the door or I'm breaking in."

"Jesus dude," Aomine's voice came faintly in the background. "Dramatic much? Tetsu's fine… Probably." Here Aomine made strange, ominous noises that had Kagami hissing in anger.

"Agh! You asshole, go away if you're just going to say dumb shit!"

"And miss this? Hell no, I can't wait to see exactly how whipped you are, Bakagami."

There were muffled sounds of a scuffle and a loud yelp of pain from Aomine.

Kagami was especially out of breath as he spoke. "Oi, open the door. I'm outside."

Impatient ringing echoed through his house and he almost fell onto his face in his haste to get to the door before his father or mother did. He thumped down the stairs with Nigou at his heels, wiping furiously at his eyes and face to get rid of any remnants of tears. He slowed to a halt as his father opened the door; he watched with detached amusement as Kagami and Aomine peered inside, looked up and then up and then _up _- curse the fact that he didn't inherit his father's height.

"Hm, yes? How may I help you?" His father had an arsenal of looks that ranged from friendly and pleasant to pretentious and cold, but this one was new. He looked downright hostile as he eyed the two at the door.

"Is Ku-, uh. Is Tetsuya here?" Kagami asked, apprehensively.

"We're Tetsu's friends." Aomine added belatedly, after his gaping.

There was a moment of silence and Kuroko enjoyed the image of the two sweating and fidgeting under his father's stern gaze.

"Well why didn't you just say so!" His father's face became happy and open in a matter of seconds. "Come in, come in. Do you want snacks? Some tea? Slippers are right by the door. I'll get Tetsuya and you two can wait in the den."

The two shuffled in timidly, spooked by the sudden change in emotion. His father ushered them in, hands on their shoulders, pushing them further inside the house. They meekly made their way to sit on the couch and waited, stiff shouldered and muttering inaudibly at one another. Kuroko felt a stab of pity go through him and he went against his better judgment to go and save them.

"It's alright, dad. We were going to go out." Kuroko was already at the door dragging along Kagami and Aomine by their arms.

"Oh, okay. Don't you want to leave Nigou here? He might get lost out th…-ere." His father trailed off nervously as Kuroko glared - as if he was going to lose any time together with Nigou after the ultimatum his parents just presented him.

"Okay, alright. Come back for dinner." His father waved sheepishly as they left.

* * *

Kagami bit his lip, suppressing the urge to crow in happiness.

'_It's leaving, praise the Lord!' _he thought to himself, eyes bright but face set in a neutral expression. '_Yes yes yes yes yes yes.'_

"You're horrible, Kagami-kun," Kuroko's voice inexpressive as usual to everyone but Kagami, who knew just how wrought with grief and accusation it was. "You _want _him to leave."

Nigou barked in the background, nosing around a basketball playfully, growling when it rolled too far away. Kagami flinched and held his hands up placatingly before his hands went to grasp Kuroko's wrist to stop him from leaving.

"No no!" Kagami tried to convince a teary eyed Kuroko without much success. "I, uh, I love that uh, that thing. Yeah, I really do."

Kagami cowered when Nigou went to sniff at his shoes and Kuroko looked unimpressed and attempted to walk away from the park bench, trying to dislodge Kagami's hands off of him.

"I'm going to sic Nigou on you if you don't let go," Kuroko threatened calmly, despite the fact he was discreetly wiping new tears off of his face.

"I'd be okay with that because I l-love him," Kagami replied, wincing at the thought of Nigou _touching _him with his doggy paws and looking at him with his doggy face, _oh God_.

Kagami stood, tucking Kuroko into his arms and resting his chin on the top of his head. It wasn't his fault that Kuroko looked so cute crying and that he, himself, was scared of dogs - who could blame him for so happy when both things benefited him?

"Oi, stop crying, you're so uncute when you cry."

He got a swift jab to his side.

"G-god damn it," he stuttered, clinging tighter to Kuroko. "That hurt, you little shit."

* * *

The move was finalized and with no mercy, Kuroko's mother informed Kuroko and the team only had a week left with Nigou. The week passed without much practice being done as they ended up playing with Nigou at the nearest streetball court than anything else. At the end of the week, Riko, Kiyoshi and a thoroughly exasperated Hyuuga threw a party for the soon to be gone canine. Nigou's going away party - though why would someone through a going away party for a _dog _- was adorable and poignant, and even Kagami felt the bitter stinging of sorrow despite initially lamenting the fact that Nigou's other doggy friends were invited. The party passed with a note of sadness that even cute puppy antics couldn't drown out. Though the party was rather sad, Kagami maintained that the day Nigou had to go was the best day of his life. Apparently, a sad Kuroko was a very clingy and cuddly Kuroko. He spent the day 'comforting' a despondent Kuroko as his parents were off in another country for yet another business trip. ("_They don't even the have the decency to say goodbye after kicking him out!" _Kuroko griped). Kagami figured that he should feel a little bit of guilt for taking advantage of Kuroko's sadness and getting enough cuddles to last him a lifetime.

"You could at least pretend you're a little sad, you know," Kuroko voice was muffled in the fabric of Kagami's sweater. "Nigou would have been sad if _you _were the one going away forever."

"Nigou is a dog and can't emote. So I don't think that's fair." Kagami retorted, burying his face in Kuroko's hair.

"He was a very expressive dog." Kuroko maintained.

"Still a dog."

"Please leave my house, Kagami-kun."

"Make me."

Kagami was really _really _glad Kuroko's parents weren't home.

* * *

To be honest, Kagami almost forgot that Nigou existed – after all, it had been a good eight months since he had seen the dog. So he wasn't exactly lying when he said that he was looking forward to seeing Nigou again when Kuroko invited (read: demanded) him to come with the rest of the team to visit Nigou at his uncle's house. He _was_ looking forward to it until he saw how much Nigou grew because _holy shit_.

"K-k-k-kuroko, what the fuck is that?!" Kagami asked, baffled and fearing for his life.

He was cowering behind an amused Kiyoshi who was discreetly skipping lecture in order to visit the dog. Though, dog would be an inappropriate term to use. _Beast_, maybe; _enormously huge and terrifying beast_ to be more exact.

"Ara? Kagami-kun, it's Nigou. Can't you tell?"

Kuroko wound his arms around the animal's thick neck, a look of amusement on his face and suddenly Kagami was apprehensive – it was like seeing a baby with a lion, and the juxtaposition of size and danger was heaven high disorientating. Kuroko couldn't even lift the dog anymore considering the fact that it probably weighed more than he did and was over half his height. Nigou barked, low and deep and it was such a difference from the high pitched, adorable barks from before that Kagami cowered unabashedly. Riko fawned and cooed without fear, patting the dog's head fondly. Kagami almost moved out of his fetal position to rip his former coach away from the beast because Riko could probably ride Nigou around now and that was just a scary thought.

"Aren't you a little cutie?" Riko praised, rubbing Nigou's sides and face. "Who's a cutie? You are! Oh yes, you are! You're such a big boy now, Nigou!"

Nigou barked with his usual puppy smile, his enormous tail wagging and probably causing tornadoes with how fast and hard he was waving it.

"Jesus Christ, Kuroko," Hyuuga whistled. "When did he get so big?"

"Oh, he hit his growth spurt a few months back. Apparently Nigou's breed wasn't just a Alaskan Malamute, senpai, he's specifically a _Giant_ Alaskan Malamute so he's not done growing just yet."

Kagami felt his soul leave his body – Lord, help him.

"- and mother finally caved in and is letting me keep him back home."

Kagami only heard the tail end of Kuroko's happy announcement and felt like he was actually going to die. He curled up and waved goodbye to all the time he was supposed to spend at Kuroko's house. Damn, and just when they finally got used to fucking in Kuroko's huge bath. Someone up there really hated him. A wet nose snuffled at his nape and he jumped approximately fifty feet and ran behind the nearest person. Poor Furihata was forced to bear the weight of a frightened Kagami for the rest of the visit. Kuroko was unrepentant and had an absolute _ball_ trying to 'reintegrate Nigou back into Kagami-kun's life'. The seniors shook their head with exasperated fondness at the familiar scene; thankfully, some things never changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**title**: instincts (1/1)  
**pairings/characters**: kagakuro/riko,kiyoshi,hyuuga  
**rating**: t  
**summary**: kuroko is a mommy's boy and kagami is attached to daddy

**quickie notes**: because seirin fluff is the best kind of fluff; sorry this one is short uwah college finals are kicking my ass

* * *

"Kantoku, I finished my laps."

"Oh, very good Kuroko-kun. Make sure you stay hydrated, don't want you to passing out again, okay?"

Kuroko was given a happy, fond smile and a gentle pat on the head before he was shooed off to the side with a cold bottle of water. It wouldn't be obvious to anyone but Kagami watched in poorly concealed amusement as Kuroko practically bounced over to his side, radiating feelings of happiness and affection. He casually wound a clean towel around Kuroko's thin neck, draping his slighter shoulders and taking the time to duck his head to whisper in Kuroko's ear.

"If I wasn't so sure about us, I'd think you'd have a thing for kantoku."

Kagami snickered as Kuroko smacked at his chest and wiggled out from underneath his hands.

"Kagami-kun is one to talk," Kuroko replied evenly. "Acting as if he doesn't do the same."

Kuroko sniffed arrogantly, with an amused smile playing at his lips, before walking off to probably complain about him to Riko. Kagami scoffed; he wasn't a little momma's boy like Kuroko was so he had no idea what Kuroko was getting at. He watched with a vindictive glee as Kuroko trailed after Riko like a baby duckling, head perking up whenever Riko responded to whatever he said. There was always a childlike glee to Kuroko's face whenever he had Riko's sole maternal attention, face bright - drinking up the consideration with happiness. He caught Kuroko's eyes and he grinned knowingly. Kuroko huffed and turned his nose up at him. Absolutely adorable. He started as someone called him, and he took a last gulp of water and stood.

"Kagami!" Kiyoshi called, hand beckoning him over from the other side of the gym. "Do you think you can you come over here and help me and Hyuuga clean up?"

"Yeah, I can help!" Kagami replied eagerly, more than willing to help his senpai out.

Kagami was halfway across the gym with a smile on his face before he realized this was what Kuroko probably meant. He turned to scowl at Kuroko who was smiling smugly still attached to Riko's side. Kagami flipped him off with a deep sneer on his face, to which Riko responded with a yell about horrible and indecent kohai and dragged Kuroko away. Even from yards away, Kagami could see Kuroko mouth curled in a teasing smirk - mocking him as he cleaned up the gym. When they finished, Kiyoshi patted him on the head and Hyuuga clapped him on the shoulder affectionately. He grinned sheepishly, ducking his head in satisfied embarrassment. He heard Kuroko's quiet snicker from beside him.

"Shut up, Kuroko." Kagami grunted, pushing him away from their senpai. "Mama's boy."

Kuroko laughed, a quiet bell like giggle that was so heartrendingly pretty that it almost made Kagami forgive him for what he was about to say next.

"If that's so, does that make Kagami-kun, daddy's little girl?"


	4. Chapter 4

**title**: pining (1/1)  
**pairings/characters**: kagakuro/seirin  
**rating**: t  
**summary**: people might not notice kuroko but animals sure as hell do. in which kagami is smitten and pines really hard and hyuuga laments over the fact that he has to deal with idiots daily

**quickie notes**: actual disney princess kuroko 2k13 also i have no idea what's going on with this particular chapter

* * *

To date, the list stood at ten cats, seven dogs, three birds, five baby squirrels, two of their chipmunk companions, a turtle, one red fox that tried to eat said turtle, four goddamn deer, that one monkey from the onsen, that seven foot snake that almost ate Tsuchida, six ducklings that Riko didn't want to give up, a couple of lizards big and small, and an abandoned bear cub. It was a long and meticulously updated list, Seirin's members religiously editing the list as events transpired. Hyuuga liked to keep this list so he could yell at his kouhai (and then secretly feel guilty for doing so afterwards - God damn Kuroko for being so polite), and Riko acquiesced so she could keep an accurate scrapbook of their animal family.

It seemed that, for all his invisibility, Kuroko attracted animals like a magnet, and while people often overlooked Kuroko, animals greeted him with a delighted ardor.

Hyuuga thought it was a fluke with Nigou; a one time headache that he would have to live with if he didn't want to die by Riko's hand. But then on their rather incidental team trip to the zoo in order to 'bond' and form 'chains of camaraderie and friendship' - these were all Kiyoshi's words, Hyuuga swears - Hyuuga first witnessed Kuroko's animal magnetism.

_Hypothetically_, he should have decided to lock them down in a small room somewhere if he had known earlier that they were going to have an influx of animal guests.

_In reality_, Hyuuga was dumb enough to decide to be lenient and spoil his team a little; after all, his stupid brain rationalized, they _did_ work hard all winter long. And what team was effective when they were miserable? (And no, Hyuuga was not justifying his own childish desire to see the new manatees, nope). Needless to say, after the trip to the zoo it was like the animals there sent out an invitation for all other creatures to visit Kuroko, and hence the creation and upkeep of the list (but that was another story for a different time).

"Alright, idiots! Line up, headcount!" As he walks down the line, Hyuuga wonders, not for the first time, if this is more like parenthood or kindergarten. "We're not going in until I give you idiots the run down of the day. We're going to go over certain rules that must be followed unless you wanna be killed, do you understand me?"

Everyone nodded, thoroughly exasperated with Hyuuga's insistence on repeating rules and plans already known. Kiyoshi mumbled a petulant 'yes, mom' under his breath. Hyuuga ignored that particular comment for the sake of his sanity.

"One, two, three, four…" Hyuuga muttered under his breath and stopped still when he came up one short. He halted and looked at the bewildered faces of his teammates; one deadpanned face wasn't amongst the sea of other faces.

"Kuroko?! Where is Kuroko?"

Parenthood, _definitely_ parenthood.

A hand tugged at the back of his shirt and he flinched before whirling around and coming face to face with an honest to God sparkling Kuroko. He balked.

"Senpai, can we go in now?" Kuroko was literally shining, and it would kind of creepy if it wasn't so God damn cute. "We know the rules since senpai was kind enough to tell us during the trip over."

'Over and over and over and _over_ again' was kindly left out.

Riko sidled next to Kuroko, linking arms with him before also looking up, pretty face sparkling with similar excitement.

"Please Junpei? Our team is responsible… enough to not to cause too much trouble?"

It was more like a question than a firm statement but she ended up doing those thrice damned eyes and Kuroko joined her with his own pair. And God, he couldn't do this. He held out a grand total of one second under the pressure of double the amount of adorable before caving.

"Okay, okay," he groaned, hands covering his probably burning face. "Go ahead."

The team laughed behind them; Kiyoshi and Koganei cackling especially obnoxiously.

"Weak," Tsuchida teased, patting him on the back on his way to the entrance. "You're way too easy, captain."

"Shut up and get inside." Hyuuga griped.

"That was kind of sad, captain." Kagami cajoled, slapping his across his shoulders. "That took, maybe, a total of ten seconds."

"I don't think you can talk, Kagami." Fukuda piped up, aiming a pointed look, complete with ridiculous waggling eyebrows, at a giddy Kuroko before running into the zoo himself, his face a mixture of amusement and mild fear.

"Hey, shut up!"

There was a crash nearby as Kagami chased and then tackled the chortling Fukuda, foretelling of soon to be present fines for damaged property. God, Hyuuga hated his life sometimes.

* * *

Kagami was actually going to die. He covered his definitely fire engine red face with his hands, embarrassed, but peeked through his fingers to keep watching Kuroko's adorable antics. Kuroko's face was practically pressed against the glass separating him and a gaggle of giant gorillas, blue eyes twinkling and shining in adoration. He turned suddenly, immediately spotting the smitten Kagami and dragged him by the wrist closer to the window.

"Kagami-kun, look…" Kuroko breathed, face against the glass again. "The babies are so cute."

"Yeah, adorable." Kagami grunted peering down at Kuroko, not even looking at the animals.

Kagami was just thankful that his senpai enlisted the 'buddy system' and went off onto their own adventures; no one had to witness his gross, sappy, pining looks aimed at Kuroko. He flinched as he saw a huge gorilla approach the glass where they stood.

"H-hey, let's back up a little. They might start banging on the glass again." Kagami wasn't scared, no not at all, but hey, Kuroko might be so better safe than sorry, yeah?

The gorilla hauled itself, quicker than Kagami expected, until it too was pressed against the other side of the glass. Kuroko refused to budge, making eye contact with the monkey. After a staredown lasting a total of four minutes, he tilted his head to the left and smiled faintly when the gorilla mirrored him. He tilted his head to the right and that smile grew infinitesimally larger when the gorilla proceeded to do the same thing. People began to watch Kuroko's interaction with the large animal with grins on the faces and kids looked at him in awe. Kuroko waggled thin fingers at the animal and turned to Kagami in excitement when the gorilla waved enthusiastically, baring its huge teeth in some parody of a smile.

"I think it likes me, Kagami-kun." Despite the still impassive face, he sounded so ridiculously pleased that it took everything Kagami had not to blurt out 'I think I'm in love with you' like some kind of idiot.

He sighed in relief when Kuroko turned back with an excited gleam in his eyes, sparing him from assured embarrassment. But then with lips slightly puckered, not touching the glass, Kuroko made this tiny little kissing sound and then _thanked_ the gorilla.

"Thank you for playing with me, gorilla-san." It was quiet enough so that only Kagami could hear him and was it just him or were his knees suddenly unable to function?

The gorilla sent a flying kiss back and wow, this animal had so much more game than Kagami ever hoped to have. He must have been in a love-struck daze longer than expected because suddenly, Kuroko was tugging him by the hand to go check out the American bison.

* * *

It quickly became apparent that animals liked Kuroko (or maybe, animals hated Kagami?). Whichever it was, it become noticeable when they had the chance to feed the giraffes; it totally skipped over the taller Kagami with his delectable banana (innuendo wholly encouraged if it were a different context) and dipped its head lower than he thought possible and mushed on Kuroko's open hands holding some oats. It fondly nibbled on his bangs for a short moment before going back to eating the proffered snack. The horses and llamas were the same, giving Kuroko every ounce of their animal affection and gave Kagami nothing at all. (He figures he should be upset or something? But it was an entirely even trade - a couple hundred yen for animal feed was a small price to pay to see Kuroko smile).

But it wasn't just mammals that loved Kuroko, reptiles unfurled from their curled up positions to look at Kuroko as if he were the animal on display, bumping their heads against the glass to get closer to him. The (said to be nonpoisonous though Kagami had his suspicions) snake that Kagami refused to touch, wriggled happily(?) all over Kuroko who only cooed over and patted it, with stars in his eyes. Fucking sea animals were not immune to his charm either. Fish bubbled ever closer to Kuroko who made silly, adorable as fuck, faces back at them, he swore the octopus tried to leap out of its tank to reach them, and the manatees bumped their heads into the glass time and time again, eliciting actual squeaks of delight - however quiet - from Kuroko and Kagami was pretty fucking sure he wasn't going to survive this.

For a zoo so small they only ever encountered another pair of teammates once, and it was only at the enclosed space for the petting zoo that Kuroko and Kagami found another of their senpai.

"C'mon Junpei!" Riko wheedled, batting long eyelashes. "Come pet the baby animals with me!"

"Hell no," Hyuuga groused, trying to pry her off of his arm with little success. "If you haven't noticed, only kids and their parents are in there and I'm sure as hell not going to touch some smelly thing and get rammed in the nuts by a demonic goat."

"But Kuroko and Kagami are going in there too!" Riko protested, pushing him closer to the fenced off area.

"Wh-?!"

Kagami looked flustered and scowled deeply as he held up a hand, waving at them. "Uh, hey. Kuroko wanted to pet the damn things so don't think that I want to be here."

"Kagami-kun agreed to come with me because we had such a good time with the other animals, though hearing this now, perhaps he didn't. Well, now that Riko-senpai is here, I guess…"

Kuroko looked happy as he started but become alarmingly more and more despondent as he trailed off and Kagami blanched, throwing his arms out and waving them frantically.

"No no! I was lying," Kagami stopped short, blushing up to his roots and gritting his teeth as he spat out. "I would **love** to pet the damn things."

Kuroko's face was its usual blank stare but his eyes fucking glittered and Kagami couldn't find it in him to be embarrassed when Kuroko looked at him like that. Hyuuga gave him a sympathetic look and a comforting pat on the shoulder as both Riko and Kuroko turned to line up and paid no attention to the two trailing in the back.

"Senpai, I'm sorry for saying what I did earlier." Kagami spoke tiredly. "How do you manage to do this everyday?"

"Mental strength," Hyuuga spoke sagely. "You'll learn in time."

* * *

"Is this even natural?"

"From what I've seen today, seems like."

Hyuuga gave Kagami an incredulous look. Kagami fixed him with a serious stare.

"We took a picture with a snake, it didn't want to let go of him and we ended up staying there for another twenty minutes trying to get it off of him." Kagami deadpanned, turning back to look at the scene Kuroko was causing.

He was swimming in a literal sea of baby sheep and baby goats and Riko was starry eyed as she held a rabbit, carefully given to her by Kuroko. The lambs were nibbling at his hands and the goats butting their heads affectionately against his knees. He took careful consideration and patted all their heads fondly and happily.

"That's really…" Hyuuga flushed when he saw Riko grinning at him. "Really cute, actually."

"I know," Kagami responded miserably. "Senpai, I can't do this anymore what do I do?"

"What the fuck do I look like, brat? A love doctor?" Hyuuga snarked.

"I mean, you have the glasses…"

"I'm going to hit you in front of everybody and you will cry."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry."

They stood in silence for a moment, leaning against the fence and watching the two playing with the animals.

"You know what you should do," Hyuuga started. "Buy him a baby goat, attach a piece of paper to its back that says 'I like you, please go out with me.'"

Hyuuga snickered and turned to Kagami, ready to revel in the kid's irritation. Instead, he came face to face with an awed Kagami.

"You really think that'll work?" It was said with an impressed wonder and considering look.

"Oh my God."

Hyuuga sometimes regretted ever speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**title**: i don't want to get up (1/2)  
**pairings/characters**: kagakuro/takao  
**rating**: t/t+ (because dicks)  
**summary**: interrupted early morning (fuck) cuddles

**quickie notes**: whose on fire _i'm on fire _(no one put me out) but real talk this would actually happen. also should i up the rating bc it would suck if i lost this fic bc ratings

* * *

The sun was just peeking over a ridge of clouds, staining the sky a deep tangerine, when Kuroko woke up. It was his turn to sleep in the uncomfortable spot in bed where all the morning light seemed to congregate in the mornings - Kagami was so annoying about being woken up by niggling rays of cheerful sunshine every morning that Kuroko made the executive decision to switch sides every night; why they didn't move the bed or invest in god damn_ curtains_ was a mystery to all who knew about the predicament.

Kuroko groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes and willing himself to sleep for a little bit more. A momentary peek at Kagami's phone showed that it was only six am and he huffed at the fact that he got up so early on his day off. He tuckered down, pulling the blanket up to his cheeks to ward off the fall chill and wriggled until he was under Kagami's arm, feeling cozy and comfortably warm. Kagami didn't wake at all during this little shift and only mumbled incoherently under his breath before gathering Kuroko closer and pressing him against his naked chest. Kagami was a veritable heater; be it summer or winter, he always slept half naked with no dip in health. Kuroko never minded, loving the fact that he had his own personal heater for the colder months and the eye-candy he got every night - he had a gorgeous boyfriend, he was allowed to brag, okay?

The next time he woke up, the sun was at a more appropriate position in the sky and he roused slowly and sleepily, hands clumsily looking for Kagami's phone. A brief flash of light later showed that he only got three more hours of sleep. He frowned at the thought of sleeping again, feeling irritable, groggy and hungry. Kagami was still asleep, blissfully unaware of Kuroko's predicament. He pouted and crawled out from under Kagami's arm, climbed over Kagami's sleeping body and practically face planted onto the cold wood floor had it not been for a pile of discarded clothing at the side of their bed. His head popped up, hair coming up in every direction and shivered as his naked thighs came in contact with the frozen floor - Jesus _Christ_, he was not going to indulge Kagami in his little boyfriend shirt kink during the colder seasons anymore. Sure it really got Kagami raring to go but Kuroko did not sign up for perpetually cold legs, no sir. He clambered back onto bed and poked at Kagami's shoulder.

"Taiga-kun," he mumbled, rubbing at his eye. "Wake up, you have class in twenty minutes."

A horrible lie, of course, Kagami's math class started at two in the afternoon, but he was really hungry for some of Kagami's curry and Kuroko's minimal skills in the culinary arts didn't extend that far yet. Kagami only muttered a quiet 'in a minute' before rolling over onto his stomach and snoring into his pillow. Kuroko rolled his eyes and laid himself across his exposed back; maybe the reduced oxygen would wake his idiot up. When he realized that he had little to no effect on Kagami's breathing patterns, he rolled over again, burying his face between Kagami's shoulder blades. He sucked in a huge breath and blew a loud raspberry right on the curve of Kagami's spine. He smirked when Kagami woke up with a snort and screech, and he wound his arms around the other's chest, clinging on tightly so that Kagami's sudden movements wouldn't throw him off the bed (again).

"Wha?!" Kagami spluttered blearily. "The fuck, Tetsuya!"

He twisted his head so that he came face to face with a mischievous eyed Kuroko.

"Good morning, Taiga-kun. Please feed me."

"Are you fucking kidding me."

"No."

Kagami flopped down onto the bed onto his back, paying little attention to Kuroko's attachment to his person. All the air in Kuroko's lungs came out in a rush as Kagami smothered him in his weight. Kagami had around ten inches and sixty pounds on him so the possibility of death was very real.

"I'm going to asphyxiate, Taiga-kun." A snort came above him as if to say 'so?'. "And if I die, who else is going to date you?"

"You little-!"

Kagami flipped over and encased Kuroko with his body, pausing to playfully glare then surging forward, pressing his lips against Kuroko's. It was completely innocent up until Kuroko's hands came up to Kagami's head, thin fingers running through his hair and rubbing behind his ears - God damn, Kuroko knew just where to touch. He shuddered and stared down at the amused Kuroko with hooded eyes.

"You're definitely going to get it." Kagami growled, nipping at Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko only groaned, fingers tugging at short red locks and smoothing it down in the same motion reveling in the deep, hitched breaths it got him. Honestly, screw food right now in particular, this was a very good alternative.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, his (or rather Kagami's) shirt was bunched up and pinched between his lips as Kagami rutted against his thigh. He could feel every twitch of Kagami's hard dick between the thin layer of his boxer shorts and he only clutched at broader shoulders, trying not to get slammed against the headboard with each violent thrust. His own half hard erection was out in the open, rubbing against the boxer shorts fabric covering Kagami's legs.

"Shit, shit, shit," Kagami gasped into his ear. "Where's the lube?"

"Hmm! B- ah! Bottom drawer." Kuroko managed to get out.

Kagami was just about to wrap his hands around both their dicks and jerk them off into completion when the doorbell rang. They froze.

"Tecchan! Open the door!"

Takao's voice came loud and clear through the thin walls of their apartment.

"Oi! I know you two are in there, I heard noises."

Takao began to knock on the door impatiently, playing out a tune with each rap of his knuckles. Kagami seemed to be frozen still and Kuroko took this time to wriggle out from underneath his boyfriend to get the door. A hand shot out and pinned him back to the bed.

"Oh no, no no no no. We're were this close, Tetsuya! Don't open the door. He'll understand." Kagami pleaded quietly, already mouthing at his neck.

"But I promised, Kazunari-kun that we would study together for our test in Human Behavior tomorrow." Kuroko gasped out, trying to push Kagami's traveling face away from his chest.

"Hell-ooo!" Takao sounded pouty. "You two can fuck like bunnies in heat all you want after we're done studying!"

"Oh God," Kagami lamented in mortification. "Our neighbors."

"Indeed," Kuroko agreed, trying to escape. "Please let me go open the door before he does anything else."

Apparently, they were taking too long and Takao took it upon himself to let himself in. He burst through their bedroom door with a flourish and paused and stared unabashedly.

"Woo~w," he giggled, face twisting in suppressed laughter. "What did you nickname it again, Tecchan? SkyTree?"

Takao waggled his eyebrows, unashamed and unembarrassed as he blatantly stared at Kagami's quickly softening dick. Kagami unfroze long enough to take a pillow to cover himself with before diving underneath their covers. Kuroko, unfazed as usual, only sat up and fixed Kagami's shirt so that it covered any private bits rather primly.

"Good morning, Kazunari-kun."

"Mornin'! Sorry I interrupted sex, but this test is very important~!" Takao snickered as the Kagami lump on the bed quivered in anger.

"Do you fucking mind, man?!" Kagami screeched like an angry cat. "And don't look at my dick!"

"Awww~. But I was just seeing if Tecchan was telling the truth!" Takao pouted, cocking a hip as he remained standing in the middle of their room. "And he was! How does that even fit? Does it feel good? I can't imagine it does!"

Kagami poked his head out of the mass of blankets long enough to glare and spit out a heated 'fuck you' and 'get the fuck out' before cowering underneath his sheets once again. Kuroko smirked and patted approximately where Kagami's dick was.

"SkyTree-kun does great," Kuroko assured an unstable and hysterically laughing Takao leaning against the door frame for support. "It takes a bit of work but he eventually fits."

"Oh my God." Takao gasped out between literal shrieks of laughter.

"Oh my God." Kagami wailed in mortification, burrowing deeper in his nest of blankets.

Feeling pity for the quivering mass that was his boyfriend, Kuroko stood and guided a still madly cackling Takao out their bedroom.

"Can I interest you in some breakfast, Kazunari-kun?"

"Oh God, yes please."

* * *

**Notes**: as for how takao got in, them hawk eyes found them underneath the flowerpot holding a dead braided tree. it _was_ going to be in there but i couldn't find a place to fit it

A quick thank you for the all the faves/follows/reviews! Also, please check out the knb blog I'm running called fykurobasfanfics on tumblr. I rec fanfics and spotlight ones that don't get a lot of attention so please submit your fic there so people can check it out.

Thank you again! u 3u


	6. Chapter 6

**title**: diffidence (1/1)  
**pairings**: kagakuro;kagahimu  
**rating**: t  
**summary**: kuroko takes care to notice the growing differences

**quickie notes**: i've been lying to you guys - i'm actually an angst writer

* * *

Kagami always takes his coffee black. Kuroko never knew how he could take one sip, let alone three cups every morning. For the past couple months, however, he's been drinking tea. It's flowery and sweet and it cloys at Kuroko's throat in the mornings - yet Kagami's face is still and nostalgic as he drinks and Kuroko can't find it to complain. He takes a taste one morning, sitting across from Kagami who only gives him a wide eyed look of surprise as he reaches over and plucks the cup from his hands.

'Bought it the other day,' Kagami remarks quietly. 'It's my favorite kind.'

'Ah,' he replies, wondering why a tea so sweet would taste as bitter as coffee on his tongue.

Kagami leaves for work without a word and Kuroko sits still on the living room couch.

* * *

Kagami always had Sundays off. They would spend this time together - going out for brunch at a quaint cafe they both liked and laughing at how adult they've become. Gone were the days of Maji burgers piled high on a fluorescent tray, the days of vanilla milkshakes and fooling around in the bathroom every chance they got.

'Boss called me in today, I'll see you tonight.'

Three Sundays in a row, three terse goodbyes, three cold kisses on his cheek and three words he never says (don't do this, don't do this, don't do this).

* * *

Once a month they would reunite with their old basketball team at the local bar. For the past six months, he watched as Riko-senpai would haul her giant pregnant belly into the bar. (She would never touch a single drink and ended up, more often than not, having a tipsy Kiyoshi hauling a drunk Hyuuga home; she was always beautiful, face shining and flushed pink with glee). He and Kagami were perpetually fascinated, pressing their hands against the curve of her stomach and exclaiming when the child inside would kick.

(and he remembers how his heart pounded and sang when Kagami drunkenly swayed under the moonlight - 'kids tetsuya, let's have kids')

He came alone the past two months.

'He has work,' he would laugh off when his friends would ask.

He'd ignore Riko's sharp eyes, Mitobe's silent questions and Kiyoshi's heavy hand on top of his head. He'd drink until all he saw were dazzling swirls of light above him, until the churning of his stomach outmatched the tumultuous waves of his chest. He got home (Tsuchida was such a kind friend) and passed out alone on their empty bed. He woke up alone.

* * *

Their anniversary fell on the same day as one of their reunions and usually, they would both forgo the reunion (his friends always understood). They would stay home in the dingy little apartment they made their own, cooking a small meal together. Kuroko would try to help and more often than not, be in the way than anything else. They'd play around and Kagami would prop him up onto the counter and kiss him, sweet and slow. There were no need for gifts.

'Happy anniversary, I have work so here, I hope this can make up for it.'

Kuroko smiled through the tightness in his chest and received the present with numb hands. He didn't open it.

That night he went to the reunion, Riko, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were missing - at the hospital, preparing for Riko's cesarean section. He and the rest of the old team toasted the three and drank happily without them. Not a single person asked about Kagami.

That night he came back alone, a little less drunk than he wanted to be. He stumbled against his bedroom door, pressing his face against the cool surface wearily.

"Tatsuya, God, _Tatsuya_."

If he closed his eyes, he could pretend that he was somewhere else. He could pretend that Himuro-kun's tea wasn't sitting in their cupboard, that Sundays were still spent going to brunch and monthly reunions still lead to Kagami drunkenly asking for kids. That Kagami didn't spend those days fucking Himuro-kun into_ their_ bed, in _their_ apartment, on _their_ days. He wished he could pretend that he hadn't realized months prior and that he did something (anything anything _anything_) the minute he found out.

"I love you so much, Tatsuya, God, I love you."

This, he realizes with a faint smile, this must be the difference one letter makes.


	7. Chapter 7

**title**: i don't want to get up (2/2)  
**pairings/characters**: kagakuro/OCs  
**rating**: m  
**summary**: the older kagami siblings stop by to fawn over their precious little baby brother

**quickie notes**: real talk this happened to me and my ex - i'm lived the shoujo manga life for about two of the most awkward hours ever in my life

* * *

Though sex in general was pretty damn great, bathtub sex with Kuroko was arguably the best kind (however fucking on the roof definitely came in at a very close second). There was something heaven high enticing about the way Kuroko's hands would grapple at the edge of their bath, the way his back would arch, watching his thighs shiver and shake around his waist, and lower lip bitten a carnal red. They were probably making a huge sopping mess, getting the floor wet enough that they could open their goddamn own pool in there (and don't even get them started about the bill for their water at the end of the month), but fuck if it didn't even register as even _mildly_ important. All conscious thought flew from Kagami's mind as he rutted between milky white thighs, watching Kuroko's pleasantly pink face flush into a deeper red.

Kagami gripped bird thin wrists with one hand and held quivering thighs tighter together by the knees with the other, fucking between his legs with a feral growl. Kuroko was laid down on his back in their nearly empty tub, thin fingers curling and unfurling in pleasure, as his writhing and twisting splashed the inch high water left in the tub.

"Fuck Tetsuya, can I…?" he asked breathlessly, desperate for a tighter, closer friction. "Please, oh God, please?"

He let go of Kuroko's hands and they immediately came to grapple at Kagami's shoulders. Kuroko hauled himself up, pressing close and nodding against his chest. Kagami blindly groped for the practically empty bottle of lube they always kept close at hand and poured it messily all over his hand. Kuroko gave a full body twitch and muffled keen as Kagami slid one finger inside. He withdrew sedately and fucked Kuroko open slowly, swallowing every tiny gasp with an open mouthed kiss.

"Another," Kuroko whispered against his ear, before nibbling at his earlobe. "Another, _please_."

Two fingers plodded their way in and three, then four and fuck, Kagami could come just at the sight of Kuroko's stretched hole swallowing his fingers so eagerly. His wrist angled and fingers stiffened and he upped the pace, grinning down at a breathless Kuroko as he fucked into him rapidly - the force of his hand visibly rocking Kuroko. Small hands gripped tight at his wrist, and they stayed, as if conflicted between stopping his hand or encouraging it to go faster.

"No more of that," Kuroko finally gasped, eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide. "I want Taiga-kun."

"Oh of course, as his majesty requests." Kagami snarked back, sliding his fingers out and smirking down at a deadpanned, huffing Kuroko.

"I could leave." Kuroko panted, raising an eyebrow and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Shut up and lay back down, I was just about to fuck you until you cried."

Kuroko snorted indelicately but acquiesced, spreading his legs apart to accommodate Kagami's larger body, and watching with hooded eyes as Kagami lubed himself up. They both let out a hiss as Kagami slid in - the cool lube heating rapidly inside of Kuroko.

"Ah jeez, relax a little, idiot. Are you trying to wring my dick off?" Kagami rasped, holding onto Kuroko's hip with one hand and gripping that delectable thigh in the other.

"Yes," Kuroko replied, sounding completely calm but looking fucking wrecked. "Is it actually working?"

"Fuck you," Kagami retorted, thrusting sharply - he smiled as Kuroko's eyes fluttered shut and mouth dropped open.

"Hm, yes, it seems you are doing just that." Kuroko replied in a quavering voice, he covered his mouth to stop the squeak from tumbling out as Kagami moved again, just brushing teasingly against his prostate.

After a few more slower pumps, Kagami became relentless, keeping his speed fast and grip on Kuroko's body tight. Kuroko could only hold on for dear life and occasionally left tiny hickeys all over Kagami's chest as he was fucked into oblivion. Kuroko barely managed to halt the loud yell from escaping out of his mouth as he released, come splashing against his stomach and chest. Kagami gasped and moaned as he continued to push into Kuroko's sensitive body, finally stopping with a shudder, and coming inside of him just as he was about to cry from over stimulation. Kagami slumped on top of him, breathing heavily but not pulling out. They laid in a dazed stupor for a few minutes before Kuroko pushed at Kagami's face.

"Round two?" Kagami asked nonplussed, voice muffled by Kuroko's fingers.

At Kuroko's nod, Kagami gathered him up - Kuroko's arms and legs winding tight around him - and dick still happily resting inside. Kagami trekked out of the bathroom and made his way to their bedroom, might as well sex it up in there and then get clean (again) afterwards. Their hallway was suspiciously cold as they left the bathroom, skin freckling with goosebumps as they traveled to their bedroom completely naked. They only managed to get the door open when a cough caught their attention. Kagami's suddenly stiff and naked back faced his surprise guests and Kuroko's cheeks flushed a rosy red as he watched Kagami's older siblings smirk at the two of them.

"Hey little brother and little brother's boyfriend." Kagami's brother didn't bother to hide his grin as he waved. "We broke in!"

Everything was still for a horrified second before Kagami hauled ass inside of their bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

"Oh awh, Taiga's little butt still looks exactly the same!"

It took an hour of wheedling, pleading and thinly veiled threats for Kagami to agree to come out, even after Kuroko himself left the room. However, it only took five minutes for him to regret ever coming out and to want to go back into the only area of relative happiness. If anything, he had to escape and go back for the sake of his poor sanity.

"God, right? The birthmark shaped like Florida is still there too."

"Ah, that's my favorite one."

It didn't help that Kuroko got along really well with them either.

"You fucking traitor," Kagami hissed. "Treason. Blasphemy. Betrayal. Uh... Treason."

Kagami's eldest sister, Kazue, tutted and gave Kagami a sharp slap to the back of his head.

"Language, Taiga. Jesus fuck, it's like we taught you nothing." She sniffed and took a sip of her tea delicately.

"Ease up, Kazue," Kagami's brother, Koji, snickered into his muffin. "His man pride is hurting right now."

Kagami's second sister, and youngest of the three older siblings only fixed Kagami with an intense stare. Kagami fidgeted and squirmed under her gaze and lasted an impressive two minutes before blurting out an impatient and panicky 'what?!'. Tamiko only shook her head, a look of regret on her face, and turned to her uneaten muffin.

"I just swore you'd be a raging bottom," Tamiko sighed wistfully, biting into her pastry daintily. "I mean, we were all betting on it when you came out to us."

No but really, how was Kagami even related to them? Kagami could only gape, horrified and more upset at the fact that they had a betting pool than anything else.

"Taiga-kun does bottom from time to time, so you're not entirely wrong in that assumption." Kuroko offered blandly to his evil siblings.

Kagami was detached from the rest of the world at this point, only wishing that the Lord would spare his soul as he drifted off into a place where horrible siblings and shameless boyfriends didn't exist. Kazue grinned ruthlessly, a reflection of Kagami's own smile and ruffled Kuroko's blue locks fondly.

"I approve, Taiga," Kazue cackled, leaning casually against her palm. "Tell me, does he still...?"

And thus, Kagami's personal hell continued.

* * *

**notes**: totally not satisfied with how this turned out but eh, i figured i should apologize for that last chapter with smut. i'm sorry but i loved everyone's reactions. esp guest's that review (was the best thing i've ever read omg) totally pumped me up to get to writing this on so thank you so much omg. and yes guest, i do have a tumblr! i have three (active-ish?) tumblrs. one is on my profile and that's roosterteeth/achievement hunter fanfiction but that one hasn't really been updated since november of last year :c

i also have fykurobasfanfics (which you should all check out/submit fics to yeah?) which is pretty relevant to this, i guess? and the last is my personal/most active one which if you really want to know i guess i can tell you but i'm an actual loser baby so you probably won't want to follow me lololol

thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! u 3u


End file.
